


Roswell.

by Geekygirl669



Series: Family. It's all that matters. [13]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Post Mpreg, Post Mpreg Alex Manes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Alex and Michael move back to Roswell.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Family. It's all that matters. [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753165
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Roswell.

“I want to move back to Roswell.” Alex told Michael shocking his husband.

“You want to what?” Michael asked as he turned away from where he was making dinner to look at his husband.

“Move back to Roswell.” Alex repeated. “I think we should move back to Roswell.”

“You do?” Michael asked again still shocked about what his husband was saying.

“Yeah I do.” Alex nodded as Michael walked over to sit in the chair next to his. “All our family is there, or at least near there, I think it will be better for us to live there.”

“We can move back.” Michael nodded, even though slightly confused about where this conversation had come from happy that Alex had been the one to bring it up. “What brought this on?”

Alex shrugged as he looked down at his hands in his lap. “I figured my dad’s been gone for almost a year and nothing’s happened in there since, and as I said all our family is there.”

“All our family is there.” Michael agreed with a nod. “We can look into moving back if that’s what you really want.”

“It’s what I really want.” Alex agreed with a nod. “Is it what you want?”

“Of course, I told you I would live anywhere with you Alex Manes.” Michael assured Alex as he placed his hand on Alex’s thigh. “Especially if it’s back in Roswell.”

Alex smiled as he let out a relived sigh. “Don’t tell your sister until we actually have a place to live in Roswell. I love Isobel but I don’t want her involved in us finding a house.”

“I love Isobel too but I agree with you.” Michael laughed.

**************************

“I heard you’re looking for a house in Roswell.” Isobel said as she walked up to her brother and brother-in-law.

“Of course you did.” Michael laughed as he turned round to look at her. “How did you even hear about it?”

“I have my ways.” Isobel told him before pulling her brother in for a hug. “Max saw you and Alex in town. I may have done some digging.”

Alex shock his head with a small laugh. “You couldn’t have just called and asked us why we were here?”

“I did call Michael, asked what you were up too and he said you were at work and he was at home with Ryder.” Isobel told her brother-in-law as she pulled him in for a hug. “Why didn’t you tell us your moving back?”

“Because we wanted to find a house on our own without any of your input.” Michael told his sister.

Isobel gave her brother a look before shaking her head. “How could you not want my input? Have you seen my house?”

“We have seen your house.” Michael nodded. “But we wanted to pick our own house. Not have my sister helping use.”

“Your amazing sister, who has best house in the whole town?”

“I do own a really nice cabin.” Alex pointed out interrupting the brother and sister.

“Then why don’t you just move in there?” Isobel asked a little confused.

“Because it only has two rooms.” Michael told her before he realised what he had just said.

“Does that mean you’re having another baby?” Isobel asked trying not to show her excitement too much.

“I’m not pregnant.” Alex corrected her. “And were not having another kid right now. Doesn’t mean we won’t at some pointed though.” Alex assured her.

"Okay.” Isobel nodded satisfied with Alex answer. “You found a place yet?”

“We might have.” Michael nodded even though he knew that wouldn’t be enough to keep Isobel off their case.

“Can I see it?”

“No you cannot see it until we actually buy it.” Michael told her not wanting Isobel to have the chance ruin this. “When we buy it you can be the first person to see it though.”

“Fine.” Isobel agreed reluctantly.

**********************************************************************************

“This place is amazing.” Isobel said as Michael and Alex showed her, Max and Liz around their new place.

“It really is.” Liz agreed with a nod Ryder happily sitting in her arms. “I’m really glad you two are moving back here.”

“Were really glad to be moving back too.” Alex nodded as he showed them into the living room.

“What do you think little man?” Liz asked looking down at the nephew in her arms. “Do you like the new house?”

Ryder giggled up at his aunt not old enough to understand what she was saying.

“Well he has a bigger room so I think he does.” Michael told them as he walked out from where he had been getting drinks from the kitchen.

“The house is a lot bigger than your old one.” Isobel agreed looking round the room approvingly. “What are you doing with Alex’s place?”

“For now were gonna keep it.” Alex told them. “But as I also own Jim’s old cabin we’ll probably sell it at some point.”

“Why didn’t you sell it when you moved away?” Liz asked always having assumed that Alex had sold his house when they moved.

“I don’t know.” Alex shrugged never having thought about selling his house when they left. “I guess I kind of always hoped to come back.”

“Well now your back, Ryder and Rose can have an amazing relationship. Can’t they.” Liz said looked down at her nephew. “You found a job here yet?”

“Michael has a job back at Sanders, for while he’s still at school.” Alex nodded moving over to grab his son, who was now holding his arms out in Alex’s direction and trying to get out of Liz’s hold. “I’m gonna have a look into some collages around here, see what I can find.”

“You’re going back to college?” Isobel asked shocked as Michael handed her drink over. “I didn’t know you were planning that.”

“I join the air force as soon as I left high school.” Alex pointed out shifting Ryder in his arms. “I don’t have any qualifications to get a good job so I have to go back.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m thinking something to do with computers I haven’t decided exactly yet. Gonne see what the colleges have to offer. I probably won’t start till Michael’s finished next summer though.” Alex told them with a small shrug.

“Do you have a job for right now?” Max asked.

“Maria offered me a job to help her in the bar but I don’t know if I can take it.” Alex shrugged again as they all made their way over to the sofa’s taking a seat. “It would mean a lot of late shifts and I can’t really do that.”

“I can talk to my dad.” Liz suggested. “He would be more than happy to give you a part time job.”

“Thanks Liz.” Alex smiled at his friend not sure what he and Michael would do if he couldn’t find a job.

“So.” Isobel started with a clap of her hands. “Are you two going to let me help with the move? At all?”

“No.” Michael shock his head from where he was stat down next to his husband. “Were going to be doing this all ourselves. Although you could help by looking after Ryder for a bit.”

“I can do that.” Isobel nodded more than happy to spend more time with her nephew.

**********************************************************************************

“This feels a little weird.” Alex said as he laid in Michael’s arms there first night back in Roswell.

“What does?” Michael asked looking down at the top of Alex’s head.

“Being back here.” Alex clarified. “I’m happy being here don’t get more wrong. But it is a little weird being back.”

“It is.” Michael agreed with a small nod and a small smile on his face. “A good weird thought, a good weird.”

“I love you Michael Guerin, you know that.” Alex said as he looked up at Michael’s face. “So dame much.”

“I love you too Alex Manes, So dame much.” Michael agreed as he leant his head down to lightly kiss Alex. “I love you, I love our home and I love our little family.”

“I never thought we would have this.” Alex admitted. “I always wanted us to have this but I was never sure it would happen.”

Michael kissed Alex again trying to show as much love as he could in that one kiss. “We have it though. And were always going to have it.”

“I know we are.” Alex nodded before he pushed himself up a little. “I’ve been thinking ever since we saw Isobel a couple months ago, when she asked if we were going to have another kid and I know we decided to wait a little while till we had another one but I kind of want us to have one now.”

Michael looked up at Alex in shock but also a little bit of joy. “I would love for us to have another baby Alex. And I’m ready whenever you are.”

Alex nodded as he let out a small bit of breath. “Did we just agree to have another child?”

“I think we did.” Michael nodded with a small laugh. “Don’t tell Isobel it was her that brought this up though.”

“I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
